


【ff14】未送出的礼物

by xuyuanshu



Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, 瓦厉斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯 - Freeform, 雷古拉·范·休著斯 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyuanshu/pseuds/xuyuanshu
Summary: 一份没来得及送出的礼物友情向
Relationships: 瓦厉斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯 - Relationship, 雷古拉·范·休著斯
Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553734
Kudos: 2





	【ff14】未送出的礼物

雷古拉是瓦厉斯的密友，所有人都是这样认为的。  
事实确实如此，或者说曾经如此。  
儿时的时候他们确实是无话不谈的，甚至瓦厉斯还记得两人在冬季的雪堆里团起雪球互相扔去，玩累了回到温暖的室内坐在壁炉旁下棋，然后互相耍赖的样子。也记得两人曾一起吃点心互相抱怨一下生活中的一些麻烦事或者分享一些有意思的东西。  
孩童无虑的时光总是短暂的，不知不觉开始，他的生活被各种繁重的事务包围，等回过神来，他的朋友已经开始叫他“殿下”而不是“瓦厉斯”了。  
那个时候的瓦厉斯已经不是一无所知的孩童，也不能再只是个一无所知的孩童，他已经明白了瓦厉斯·耶·加尔乌斯这个名字的意义，也知道隔在他和雷古拉中间的是什么，并且他们的距离只会越来越远。  
雷古拉，他的朋友，一直站在他身边，直到死亡。  
就如同他当年对瓦厉斯宣誓的一样。  
瓦厉斯的视线游移到窗外。  
花园里那些来自异国的植物被养护的很好，甚至不少都开出了相当漂亮的花朵。  
不知道为什么，瓦厉斯突然很想走到花园里。  
他也确实这样做了，拿起了放在书桌一角的看起来明显被精心包装过的盒子走到花园，坐在庭院的椅子上。  
他对面的椅子上是空的。  
那个会坐在对面和他下棋的人已经不会再来了。  
“你，过来”瓦厉斯抬头看向在门口守卫着的近卫。  
“陛下。”  
第六军团军团长雷古拉·范·休著斯战死。  
“拿去丢火炉烧了。”  
“是。”  
好歹把这几个念叨了很久的乐谱拿走先吧。  
瓦厉斯想。


End file.
